EMAs comprise systems capable of forcefully moving a moveable member against a brake disk stack so as to, for example, generate a braking force. This braking force may be used, for example, to drive a brake disk stack into forceful engagement, thereby causing braking of a wheel, such as a wheel of an aircraft.
EMAs may comprise a housing enclosing a variety of components, such as a ball screw and a gear train assembly, The gear train assembly may be coupled to an electromechanical motor, which causes the ball screw to rotate within a ball screw housing (or “ball nut”). As the ball screw rotates, the ball nut may translate axially relative to the ball screw, and this translation may in turn generate a braking force.